The Lady Black Dragon
by DragonSorceress
Summary: Loosely based on Lackey's world...a great sorceress with an unknown past embarks on the Mage's Journey with a warrior protector that she can't stand. Will be romantic eventually...rating for language & later chapters
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Well this is my first fan fiction that I have ever written, so cut me some slack. Helpful criticism is much appreciated, but please don't roast me over the open coals. Like I said, this story is loosely based off of Lackey's world…please review...please._

_Disclaimer: This covers the whole story, so pay attention…I DON'T OWN IT…Mercedes Lackey and her grand imagination own this world. Wish I was that good….._

**Prologue:**

We live in a time of discourse and fear, where hatred runs deep. It is a time when the corrupt mage and the bitter warrior divide the world in twain. This, however, wasn't always so.

Once, long ago, the Gods walked among their people. This was a time when the many different people agreed with each other; a time then mage and warrior were friends and allies. But this was not to be lasting. A dark mage came to power, killing all in his path, turning the warriors against the mages, who failed to save them from deadly blows and whose kind had caused the death of so many. The Time of the Gods was over; they no longer walked among their people. It was said that the Gods lamented the destruction wreaked upon their people and that Aria, the Goddess of War, mourned the most: the warriors and mages where her people, now divided.

As the years passed, history became a story, the story a legend, the legend a mother's night-time tale, until all was nearly forgotten and the hatred ran deep; hatred stemmed from a forgotten cause. This would remain for fifteen hundred years, until there was a school willing to breach the divide, forcing two enemies together on an adventure that will change their lives and the world forever. This is their tale.


	2. Meera vs Naracia

_Author's Note: Actually, I posted the prologue and this chapter together, but anyway here's another chapter to my far out there story. OH! The characters are all my own! -_

_Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah...I, sadly, can't say that I own it. _

**Chapter 1:**

"Meera, come on! We're going to be late!" yelled a heavily muffled voice, followed by fast approaching foot steps and the opening of a nearby door. _That was our bedroom door._

"Meera! Get your sorry ass out of that bed NOW!" Meera cracked open an eye to see her friend and room mate, Kida, starring at her, with arms crossed and left foot tapping. Kida was beautiful and Meera could easily think of several men who would kill to behold the vision before her: face rosy with anger, eyes flashing, blonde hair slightly tasseled from running, and light blue mage robe accenting all her best features. Her friend was every man's fantasy; she had been blessed with the body of a goddess – and she knew it. She loved tight, low cut bodices, not too low, but low enough to give a good view and tight fitting enough to show off her narrow waist. She had it – she flaunted it; that was her philosophy.

"Meera…" she yelled, storming over to my bed, yanking the covers away while still ranting, "…get your lazy ass—damn it, would you please sleep in something." Now, she may be chastising, but Meera can see a tell-tale twinkle in her eyes: she doesn't care that Meera sleeps naked; she rather enjoys it. Meera chuckles. _Yeah, ya know you like it…_

"Meera! NOW!" She looks about ready to tackle me, and then we'll be really, really late. _Guess its time to get up. _"Yes, mama. I'm up." she laughs rolling out of bed and walking over to a chest to get some clothes. They love teasing each other 'because the other will tease back. Meera smiles; she knows what will get Kida…_hehe..._ "You need to work on your wake up calls. They're kinda lacking, I mean what you need to do is—"

"Meera, what you need to do is move it. We'll discuss wake up calls later. Now move!" Meera turns, fully dressed, awarding her friend with the perfect soldier stance: back straight accompanied by a salute and… "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" and leave to go to class, her playfully grumbling in my wake. Meera smiles; they did this almost every morning. Meera sleeps in, Kida wakes her up and they tease back and forth the whole way there; it adds spice to their friendship. _'Gotta love her._

"Umm…Meera?" comes Kida's sugary voice. _Uh oh…she only does that when she's--" _We have a co-class today on Master Darus' training ground. I see you've forgotten." Meera turns, Kida's grinning; Meera scowls. _There's something she isn't telling me._

"And whose class are we co-ing with?" her grin broadens, "Oh no, don't tell me. We're co-ing with him!" _Mother fk. _"Why must we always co with that class. Do the Gods hate me or something?" _It's gonna be one of those days. _"I mean come on Kida, we always co with his class. I understand that the school is trying to breach the divide between mage and warrior, but his head is too thick to beat that concept into. He hates mages; that's just all there is to it."

"Meera, be nice." She reprimanded, playfully.

"I tried, Kida, but there is no reasoning with him." a deep chuckle comes from behind them and they turn to see a man in black behind them; Meera meets a pair of deep blue eyes. _Athion_… "Dear Meera, I wouldn't be the 'him' you were discussing now would I?" he gives her a smirk. _Arrogant bastard. _

"Oh no, sweet Athion, why would I loath to be in a class with you?" I fire back, sarcasm dripping from every word. "We all just love to behold your visage at this unholy hour of the morning." I turn, leaving before he can comment and I have the urge too slap him. _God do I hate that man. He opens his mouth and his bloody prejudice against mages comes spewing out. Warriors may have resentment for mages, but he takes it to a whole new level. I bet he invented one just for himself. Bastard…_

"Why Meera, allow me to escort you to class. It is, after all, the gentlemanly thing to do." He fell easily into step beside Meera, offering his arm. _Damn you, Athion, setting me up to be the bad one._

"How kind of you, Athion." Meera replies through gritted teeth, awarding him a fake smile and taking his offered arm, allowing him to walk her to class. _/Kida! Help/_ Meera mind-sent, hoping for rescue. _/No./ _came her reply, heavily laced with amusement. _Damn her. She's leaving me with him and getting a kick out of it._

Soon they were joined by their classmates—mage and warrior alike—on their way to class. Shortly there after, they arrived to class with a fuming Meera leaving Athion to go stand with Kida and their friend Garrel. Of course, when she got there Garrel was chuckling at her.

"Garrel…" she gave a warning. He doesn't take the hint and starts laughing hysterically; Kida soon follows his example.

"And you guys are supposed to be my friends." Meera complains,

"Aww…Meera, we love you. Why would you say such things?" Garrel's eyes are sparkling with mirth; he's taking great amusement in all this.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because Kida abandoned me to walk in close proximity to Athion—on his arm—and you joined her instead on rescuing me. Thank you both for saving me." And with that Meera turned and sat down next to Kida in a huff. Kida, for her part, leans into Meera's shoulder and whispers, "Don't be mad, ashke, I knew you could handle him." Meera smiles, much appeased, and then leans down to whisper her answer: "Thanks for the faith, love." Meera could never stay made at Kida for any length of time. Just then Master Darus walks into the center of the training ground, and audibly clears his throat.

"Good morning, class. You all know the drill and you partners, but before you begin Mistress Raven and I have an announcement to make. Mistress Raven walks to join Master Darus, smiling to him and the class as she went.

The school is an anomaly in that it has two headmasters, one from the mages and one for the warriors, who co-head the school. Currently, Mistress Raven is the Mage Headmaster and Master Darus is the Warrior Headmaster. Coincidentally, they both teach the top ranking mages and warriors, respectively, though this always isn't the case. There have been times when the strongest mage or warrior hasn't been the headmaster. Usually, however, when the top two classes co together it is with only one of the teachers so that the other can check in on the progress of their other respective classes.

"Thank you, Darus. We have determined that due to ability, there are some mages who have reached a point where I have nothing more that I can teach; it is time for you to undertake the Mage's journey to learn to usefully apply your magic. Meera, Naracia, please rise." _Bloody Hell_ was all that Meera could think as she rose to walk to the center of the arena and stand before the Mistress with Naracia, her mage rival, by her side.

Several years before Meera had started at the school, orphaned with no mage training at all. Naracia, on the other hand, had had several years of training already and was the top ranked mage attending the school. Unfortunately for Meera, she quickly progressed with her magic and soon matched and later surpassed Naracia. This quickly earned Meera Naracia's hatred. To Naracia, she had had to work for her top rank and here comes some rookie who steals her glory because she is some magic protégée.

"Ladies, you are this schools top mage students and I am most pleased to say that you both are ready to perform the Journeyman's Spell and begin your journey." A loud series of applause ensues directly after: enthusiastically from the mages and respectfully from the warriors. "There is a change, however, in the usual protocol. Normally you would both separately go into seclusion to perform this test, but not this time. This time, you will perform it here, in this practice arena, at the same time, before mage and warrior alike. You will perform the spell today, concurrently; stand apart and prepare." There was a series of whispers from both sides before someone—a mage—spoke out the question everyone was asking: why? It was Master Darus who answered.

"Because Mistress Raven brought it to our attention that when warriors undertake their comparable test to this one, the test is open to be viewed by all; the mage test was not. This school prides itself on equality between mage and warrior; this difference was unnecessary. The Mistress chose Meera and Naracia to be the first because she has faith n their capability to control their magic and possess the skill to perform such spells while ensuring the safety of everyone present. All of the teachers have agreed that this should be the new practice, therefore upholding school policy. Now, if there will be no more disruptions, we will continue in SILENCE! The mages must concentrate." Master Darus finished indigently; he had worked himself into quite a huff. Consequentially, silence reigned immediately. _This is not what I had in mind when I woke up this morning. Paralleling this with Naracia…I have a bad feeling…_

_/Ashke, good luck. Not that you need it; you'll do fine/ _Kida's mind voice interrupted Meera's thoughts, colored with her happiness for Meera's achievement. She, unlike Naracia, was not angry that Meera had surpassed her in magery; she was proud of her friend. She knew that Meera just had more power than she did, accepted it, and only practiced against Meera to improve her own magic and learn to best apply her magic, never over reaching herself; it was better that way.

_/Thanks Kida, but I have a bad feeling about this. Be ready, we both know Naracia and I think something was overlooked when planning this/ _Meera mind-sent back, while in another part of her mind trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her. Only to have her train of thought again interrupted by Kida, this time serious.

_/What do you mean/_Meera could sense, rather than hear, that Garrel was listening in so that both would be on their guard, ready for anything if something did indeed come.

_/I don't know what seem off, but something isn't being taken into account. I hope I'm wrong, but my intuition tells me otherwise. Well here goes…/ _and Meera cuts the link to begin focusing. While they had been talking, Meera had separated herself from Naracia. Naracia, herself, was in her element and very pleased with turn of events. I gave her the chance to prove that she was number one and surpass Meera.

Meera, on the other hand, couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. _What are you up to Naracia? You always want to top me so what are…oh…duh…you're going to rush the spell to achieve Journeyman's status first. Sorry, Naracia, but I have always been a faster caster than you; you're not gonna top me, sorry._ Meera then took up her place on the practice ground. She chances a glance ahead of her to see Athion. _I wish I could warn him about my fears, not that he'll listen._ Meera sighs. _Athion, you hate me because I am a mage and now you're going to label me a show-off. Just what I need…why the hell am I thinking about this at a time like this? Mind on task. _Meera glances ahead of her to see Athion. _I have this desire to warn him, like he has a right to know. Not that he'll listen. _Meera sighs. _He hates me because I am a mage and now he's going to label me a show-off. _Master Darus is signaling for silence; Athion is sneering.

"When ever your ready, ladies." Came Master Darus' voice into Meera's narrowing conscious. Her eyes locked with Athion's. She knows that she must voice her fears to someone else. She had no choice. The last thing she sees before she closes her eyes to focus wish her mage senses is Athion and she feels obligated; she mentally whispers _/Be on guard./_

_Mages. _Athion has always thought that mages were pampered show-offs. _This would prove it if it weren't for Master Darus' approval. However, I still dislike such a display of power. Naracia is in her element. Meera however…_ Athion trained his eyes on her. She is the top mage, his equal in rank and his usual combative opponent. He was very aware hat while Naracia used magic to do every damn thing, Meera very rarely used it; even in the practice ground. This is not to say that she is magically weak or incompetent, this just shows she knows restraint, knows when magic is necessary or not.

He watches the two mage take up position: Naracia is sneering and Meera seems distant like her mind is elsewhere._ Naracia hates Meera meaning she's going to do something stupid. Probably going to try to out do Meera, fail, and blame Meera. What ridiculousness._ Athion's attention returns to Meera, whose posture reflects her confidence. _I remember facing Naracia—Meera is naturally better; this isn't going to turn out well._ Athion watches as Meera's eyes refocus on the present and lock with his. Her's seem to be screaming that she has something to tell; long ago that reading a person's eyes was reading the real emotions of a person for few can control their eyes. Meera is no exception. This time, however, Athion was too far away to clearly read what her eyes were trying to convey. _It's almost like she is trying to tell me something._

Athion hears Master Darus tell the girls that they can begin when ready; instantly Naracia's hands are moving. Meera only begins to close her eyes, though they are still locked with his. _Hehehehe…Naracia's already going and Meera hasn't even begun, this should be—_

_/Be on guard./_ came a whispered warning, interrupting his thoughts causing Athion to nearly jump out of his own skin. Someone had spoken directly into his head. _Magic…mind-magic…what mage would dare—Meera. _He retrained his eyes on her, watching her every move. _Why on guard Meera? Afraid you'll lose? _He smiles. _Ok, Athion get a grip. She hates me so it must be important for her to even dare. But what? I can't believe that I'm doing this, but fine, I'll take your advice and be ready. You'd better be right, Meera. _Athion tore his eyes from Meera and focused on Naracia: already magic was visible swirling around her, though not yet Meera. _What is Meera waiting on! _

Suddenly there is a flash of light erupting around Meera. Athion turns his sight back to Meera in time to watch as her magic swirls, quickly passing Naracia's; Meera has yet again outstripped Naracia. Just as quickly as the magic light comes, it condenses around Meera, making her glow.

_That warning was for noth—_a scream of rage interrupts his thoughts, drawing his attention over to Naracia. She's furious, anyone can see that. The rival has matched her again. Though her light has condensed like Meera's, it came afterwards. _Meera's still number one…_

Meera could feel Naracia's drawn power, could feel the sloppily cast spell, yet she herself does not rush. _'Magic is an art that takes patience' as the Mistress says. _The whole time Meera had drawn, with controlled patience, her magic. Effortlessly, she formed it into the Journeyman's Spell and cast it; and waited—not long. The magic doubled and ignited, quickly outshining Naracia's that she could sense and condensing to show the new magical status that Meera had attained. _I did it I worried for nothing. Good—_an enraged scream rips through the air and her senses. _Naracia…_

Suddenly, she feels her magic being stripped from her, being cast into Naracia's new spell. _She's casting the Master's Spell! Bitch, your draining me. Shit, that's what was overlooked, magic draws magic. Great, because her magic and mine are currently untamed they act was one and her spell will suck me dry as she casts the second. I have to cast the Master's Spell or risk death. _Quickly Meera forms the Master's Spell and casts, balancing Naracia's pull with one of her own. Just as quickly as the first time, Meera surpasses Naracia and gains Master's status before her. Again Naracia cries out, though this time in desperation. Again Meera feels Naracia draw the magic away from her. _Oh no, Naracia stop! You'll kill us both. _Naracia was casting the Sorcerer's Spell. The highest spell that few ever dared to cast.

The school's headmistress hadn't cast it, but Meera had no choice but to. She too had to cast the spell, or she would be drained to the point of death. Meera quickly bends her entire focus on the spell, one mistake and both could die. _Goddess, please, let me cast this spell. Let us both survive this. _Meera pleaded as she released her magic in the Sorcerer's Spell and waited. It was said that the magic that comes burns through the mage senses, even opening, in some, new powers. It was also said to be too much power for most, killing them, turning them into human torches.

Just as Meera started to have doubts, it came, in a blinding array of power that surged through her senses. She could feel it building still. It was more magic that she had ever gotten her mage channels used to, and it burned. _Just like the last time. _Meera felt herself sinking to her knees as the magic still came, in great tidal waves. The pain itself was excruciating. Just as she reached the point she could take no more, just when she reached the point where she would cry out, it began to slacken and then died off. Her channels were raw; she let her mage senses go, returning to her normal sight. She had to go to Naracia, who had fallen off her mage senses. She staggered to her feet and stumbled over to Naracia.

Athion watched as the light around Naracia, now condensed, began swirling drawing the light around Meera away. He watches as Meera's expression changed to shock, quickly elapsing into anger. She too began to gesture moving her hands a few times. _I thought this was over. _Athion glanced over to over where the teachers were. Master Darus was turned to the Mistress, who was pale and in a state of total shock; Darus was talking quickly. _Something is going on. _On the side of his vision he sees light flash. He turns back to watch the light, again, condense first around Meera then Naracia. This time Naracia's cry was pained. She had been beaten again. Naracia began gesturing again, intricately. Athion turned his gaze to Meera; she showed an expression he had never before seen her exhibit: genuine fear. And yet, she too began gesturing. He could hear Mistress Raven calling out: she was screaming for everyone to get back and move away, screaming for the mages to erect a mage shield to protect themselves while she herself drug Master Raven to Athion's side of the arena, throwing up her own mage shield; she too was afraid. He ran to their side.

"What's going on?" demanded Athion of the both of them when he got to their side.

"Naracia is casting the highest level of mage test there is: the Sorcerer's Spell. Few dare cast it; even fewer survive it. And because of the way the magic is—its current state—every time Naracia has cast another spell she has drawn the magic away from Meera forcing her to also cast the spell. If Meera doesn't cast the Sorcerer's Spell, she will die. Either or both of these girls could be dead when this is over and it is Naracia's fault. My god, what have I done." Mistress Raven, the always happy woman, was in tears. Master Darus was comforting her while she continued to hold up the mage shield.

_My god. This is a bloody mess and Meera was right. Shit, you had better make it through this Meera, or Mistress Raven will be beside herself. _As this went on, the light outside the shield had grown to blinding proportions. Only a vague shadow of the girls was visible. Then, slowly the light began to dim. Within it, Meera was visible, kneeling, as the light condensed around her; Naracia lay on her back—no light was surrounding her and she appeared to be unconscious.

Mistress Raven cried out, running to them, and everyone watched, in shock, as Meera shakily rose to her feet and stumbled to Naracia; watched as she tried to save Naracia by giving her magic from within herself; watched as Naracia's back arched as she took a shaky breath and both collapsed backwards, exhausted, just as the Mistress reached them.

_Author's Note: The Sorcerer's Spell is a test higher than the Adept's spell...at this time there is no Adept's spell...I think that I will have that come later...not sure...anyway REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	3. Here's the Deal

Ok folks, here is the deal.

This is the first piece that I have ever written and I don't know if I should continue with it, or trash it. I have some ideas floating in my head, and have the next chapter ready….just need to post.

I will post the next chapter if I could get some _**reviews**_ so I knew what people thought of my story, and/or what suggestions they had.

Thanks so much.

DragonSorceress

PS: If you thought this was another chapter…sorry for the false alarm. Review…and I'll give you one.


	4. The Mystery that is Meera

**Chapter 2:**

Meera awoke to a splitting headache: not just any headache, but a light and sound sensitive headache that put all headaches to shame; made migraines feel like a mild twinge. Meera groaned in pain.

"Meera?" came a whispered voice, which Meera slowly registered as the Mistress', highly strained. However, Meera's response wasn't to address the Mistress, but a more significant problem."

"Naracia?" the Mistress, luckily, in all her wisdom understood the response and what information Meera was seeking.

"She's still unconscious, but alive. You saved her life when you gave her some of the magic from within yourself." Meera's reply was to groan, the results of her inquiry bitter-sweet.

"Just what I needed to hear." Meera signed, but before Meera could elaborate on her response, the Mistress lunged to her feet, outraged.

"Meera!" the Mistress yelled, causing Meera to wince in pain. "How can you say such a thing?" despite the pain it would inflict, Meera opened her eyes to glare at the Mistress.

"Mistress, please! What I meant was that now she is indebted to me and will only hate me more for it. _Not _that I wished her dead!" Meera, too, was yelling, her temper enflamed; she decided to do some venting.

"Mistress, Naracia _loathes_ the very earth that I walk on. Now, who knows what she will do. Magically, she can never surpass me: I've known it, now she knows it, and she hates it. To her, she can't be second. I should have realized what Naracia would have done if I surpassed her. She'll always hold her hatred for me over my head. How, forgive me Mistress, but my head is killing me and I seem to be light and sound sensitive so let us end this discussion!" Meera closed her eyes to shield out the light, wincing at the pain she was causing herself to both her head and her heart. She had spoken harshly to the Mistress unnecessarily. She had always cared for Meera, and Meera knew it. Meera heard the Mistress rise to leave.

"Mistress, forgive me." Meera began quietly, reaching out toward the Mistress, opening her eyes in the process, though she refused to make eye-contact. "I wish us not to part on such harsh words. I was angry at Naracia and the situation and unfortunately you were the nearest target to vent at. I regret taking it out on you, my lady." Meera dared to lock eyes to with the Mistress. She glanced back at Meera over her shoulder from where she stood at the door and gave Meera a sad smile.

"Alas, I am the cause of your pain." The Mistress turned as if to leave, yet turned back. "Please take it as I mean it, Meera, but I am glad it was you who had to deal with this mess. I fear that any other would have died. You're truly worthy of the title of Sorceress. I knew years ago when I found you that you would be a sorceress and surpass me. Congratulations on the achievement." With that she silently left the room, closing the door on her way out.

Meera sighed. _I've been doing that a lot lately. Damn is this a bloody mess. I wonder how long I've been out. _As if on cue, the door creaks open, though to her sensitive ears it was rather loud. Meera decided to fake sleep and wait to see who it was. _Or maybe they'll leave me alone for a while._

"Meera, I know you're awake. The Mistress wouldn't have left otherwise and I heard your yelling." came a whispered voice, followed by the soft closing of the door, a few creaky floor boards and the soft scrap of wood against wood as a chair was moved to stand beside the bed, and a final creak as someone sat in it.

"Athion" was all Meera said. _At least he is being quiet. Probably the most considerate thing he has ever done for me. _

"Yes, it's me. I know you don't want me here at this particular moment, but you have some explaining to do and the Mistress didn't want you left alone.

"Athion, please, shut the hell up. I don't need anything from you today. So why don't you do us both a favor and go away." Meera said irritably, keeping her eyes closed, and unconsciously straightening her spine as if readying for an attack. He always picked the worst times to make his arrival and irritate her.

"Meera, I'm not here by choice, as I said, but the Mistress wanted someone here to watch over you, so here we are with me as your babysitter. So now you have to do what I say, so shut up and go to sleep." Athion was obviously just as angry as Meera about this whole situation.

"No, Athion, I will not do what you say. Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me what's been going on, or how long I've been out?"

"Fine. You've been out three days—including today and the day of the test. The teachers have gone ballistic; Naracia is out cold and thanks to your unasked for warning—oh, that reminds me…stay the hell, out of my head, woman. You had no right to be there."

"Didn't have a choice, asshole. I had to tell someone other than Kida and Garrel, and all of the warriors look up to you!" Meera interrupted, indignantly.

"Well, anyway, thanks to that I was able to help the Mistress and Master Darus following your collapse."

"I didn't collapse!" Meera interrupted again.

"Well you sure as hell didn't walk back here, nor did you help when I had to carry your butt here…" Athion's voice trails off at Meera's expression: plain and utter shock.

"Yes, Meera, I carried you back here. Master Darus had to restore order and the Mistress was busy with Naracia. Your friends were busy helping with the mages, so that left me for Master Darus to order to bring you back to your room." Athion couldn't help but smirk at Meera's still shocked expression.

"What? Speechless? I never thought that I'd live to see you without some witty comeback." He chuckled, very pleased with himself. The chuckling progressed into light laughter as Meera's eyes darkened with anger, while the scowl she wore deepened. It was fun to get Meera riled up. He always found himself going out of his way to piss her off—even if it only meant that he was going to be in the same state; Meera was, of course, _very_ good at getting under his skin.

"No, Athion, I was just surprised that you would be willing to help a mage, seeing as you hate them so much." It was all Meera could do, to no pounce on him and beat him within an inch of his life. He was just so infuriating.

"Them? Last time I checked, you were a mage, Meera." Meera watched as Athion raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. _Whoops. There we go again with me and my big mouth._

"An error in speech, jerk. I did just have a near death experience, you know—" Meera paused when Athion snorted in amusement.

"Yes, I saw the light show and the Mistress explained about the Sorcerer's Spell. Something along the lines of it being a spell 'that few have ever undertaken and fewer still ever survive', or something like that."

"She wasn't kidding, Athion" came Meera's short rely. Something in the way she shifted caught Athion's attention. She had turned to gaze out the window with this far off expression, but from what he could see of her eyes, whatever she was thinking about wasn't pleasant. Athion was suddenly gripped with the desire to protect her. He even went to far as to begin to reach out to her before he stopped himself. _What the hell?! Why would I want to protect her? She's a bloody mage. She can do anything, with her magic…_

"I know the Mistress wasn't kidding, and I understand that what Naracia did was dangerous, but I don't understand—" Meera's sign cut his words short. It was only then that he realized that he had been speaking in hushed tones.

"Within a mage there are what we call mage channels. It is through these channels that the magic within us flows. When a mage draws on the magic from their surrounding, it too, travels through those channels. However, those channels have limits…" Here Meera trailed off, again lost in thought. Athion again was overcome with the need to protect her, even if it was from her own memories. This found him quietly prompting her to continue.

"What kind of limit? Mages always make claim to being able to draw on as much power as they want to do anything they want."

"Think, if you will, that the channels within a mage's mind are like a stream and imagine that water is flowing through it. That flowing water is like a mage's magic. Now imagine a person adding a bucket or two of water. There is more water in the stream, but it doesn't have a major effect on the stream as a whole besides that addition of power. Now, shrink this model so that the stream is nothing but a small divot in the ground that you drew with a stick to carry run-off water away from you house. Now take that same bucket of water and pour it into your little channel. What happens?" At this, she turns to face Athion, and he finds himself drawn into her eyes. They were dilated; obsidian pools of emptiness and pain, remembered pain. He could almost see the events passing before her mind's eye. _Such pain, I have never seen before. What could have happen to cause her this much pain? And why do I care? No one should be trapped in painful memories of the past. But what could have happened, I wonder…_

It was then that he remembered her question. "The water would overflow the banks" Athion replied, while contemplating her face, her eyes. He watched her blink, as if recollecting herself.

"Yes, but what if it couldn't run up over the sides? If this channels was enclosed? The water would have no where to go and would drive up against the sides of the channel, violently forcing them to widen to accommodate the increased flow of water. This is what happen with the Sorcerer's Spell. Too much external magical energy was forced through the mage channels that I possess within me, and that magic forced those lines to widen to accommodate that increased flow of magic. Actually, it is more akin to burning the channels wider to that the magic can flow better."

Athion couldn't help but grimace. Ouch. That would have to hurt. That was when he remembered what the Mistress had told him when he arrived: 'Meera's senses are delicate, at the moment. She needs darkness, quite, and rest to recover. There is nothing else that can be done. Please see that she gets what she needs, Athion.' And yet her Meera was, talking with him. How strange.

"That would have to be painful." At this, Meera gave a small bark of laughter. There was no real humor in it.

"Oh, yes. It is very painful. That is why most don't survive the Spell. The pain is unbearable and it drives them insane, causing them to lose control of the magic. Or there is simply too much magic incoming and the mage can't control it. Either way, the outcome is the same: they catch on fire, becoming a human touch. It takes a while for the magic to burn out of them. If you want to truly comprehend the pain, you could pour acid upon you skin. The pain is almost as great." At this, Athion recoiled in shock.

"You speak as if you know what it feels like to have acid upon your skin." Meera smiles at Athion, a very sick smile causing Athion to shudder. He notices that Meera's eyes are still distant. She is still trapped in memories.

"I do know." Came her short reply. She shifted again in the bed to lie on her side, staring out the window, lost in her own world. If Meera hadn't been in such a state she would have realized that she had left Athion speechless.

It took a few moments for Athion to sputter, "H-how…who did…w-what happ—" just then the door opened to admit Kida. She gave a small smile to Athion.

"It's good to see that you two can be in a room together alone and not kill one another. I must thank you. She won't admit it, but Meera appreciates it and so I will thank you for her. You don't have to stay anymore…unless, of course, you want to. Neither of us mind." Here Kida cocked her head to one side.

Athion cast a quick glance at Meera to see that she hadn't moved since Kida came into the room. Athion knew that if anyone could reach Meera, it would be Kida. Yet, he couldn't forget the look in Meera's eyes as she gazed at him. Nor, could he forget how easily she had explained this concept of magic in terms that he could comprehend. It was most unusual, disconcerting even. But what stuck to him the most was her adage about the acid. For all that he dislike mages in general and Meera in particular, he couldn't understand what would drive someone to pour acid on her. He may find her difficult, but never had she done anything to warrant such treatment – or punishment as the case may be. _I'll just have to file this information away with the other unexplainable aspects that make up Meera. Mystery, thy name is Meera._

"Thank you for the offer. Unfortunately, I think Meera has had enough of my company today, to I will take my leave." At this, Athion stood to go, but paused when his sudden movement garnered a reaction from Meera. She turned to look over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"Kida is here, so there is no reason for me to stay. Get better. I don't want the Mistress to worry" and with that Athion turned, walking to the door that was still open from Kida's entrance. On his way out he glanced back to see Kida approaching Meera's bed. She was speaking in hushed words, but Meera wasn't paying attention. She was looking his way.

As Athion walked away from the building that Kida and Meera stayed in he found himself glancing back up at the window to their room; glancing into the window that Meera had been looking out of. And as he continued on his way, he found that he could still see Meera as she gazed at him, almost beseechingly. _It was almost as if…as if she wanted me to stay...to stay with her…_


End file.
